Snap shot
by Vaoni
Summary: Peter should have noticed the quick flash of the camera. Will his secret be revealed? One shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman.

AN: Well, I hope you enjoy. I really love Spiderman and for some reason (I have no idea why) I got a craving for it after watching and then reading superman fics after the movie…I know how often this is used but I love it when people

Summary: Peter should have noticed the quick flash off the camera. Will his secret be revealed? One shot

------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Parker sighed a breath of relief as he sat on the bus.

His life was finally in order. After years of cursing his own shy nature he had finally managed to win the heart of his only love. In some strange way he found the situation all to amazing to actually be true. Some times he expected to just wake up and realize that it was all some amazing dream, that he was not in fact in possession of amazing abilities that he used to read in his comics and that the woman that stuck by him was actually still living next door and going out with the biggest jerk in school.

It was an even bigger miracle to know that he could be with MJ and still keep up his duties of Spiderman. His biggest fear was, after all, that love could only bring pain to those around him. With the help of some past rivalries, he had learnt that lesson. He still made sure to keep an extra eye out in case something that seemed threatening turned up; Harry was still harboring a grudge for him after all.

The rush of sirens disturbed his thoughts and he watched with a frown as police cars flew past the slow moving bus.

Careful not to seem suspicious, Peter hit the next stop button and waited impatiently as the bus veered to the side and stopped. Seeming to take an age to open the old doors.

Sifting through the crowd, Peter stepped off the bus and dashed for the nearest alleyway, preparing to throw off his clothes and reveal his uniform as soon as he was in the dark shadows.

Checking to make sure that some curious bystander didn't notice him; he revealed his trademark out fit and scaled the nearest wall, dodging the railings and fire exits that littered it. Emerging into the cool sun he used his extra keen senses to discern the direction of the trouble.

Another police car passed and he followed it quickly, nearly smiling at the faces of the crowd that followed his flowing movements. Shooting off another web he rounded the corner and perched himself on the nearest ledge as he noticed the police cars stopping, various officers emerging and pulling the defensive positions, equipped with guns, towards a building.

Scanning the scene quickly he located the danger: Three men in ski masks in a line outside of a bank. A woman stood terrified and sobbing uncontrollably as the middle criminal tightened his arm around her neck, his other hand holding a sack of money. The two lackeys on either side held loaded guns and had them cocked and pointed at the crowd of officers.

Shooting his web, a plan formed in Peter's mind as he swung off the ledge and over the distant crowd that had formed. He smirked under his mask as one of the criminals mouthed a curse as he saw him.

His senses tingled and he quickly maneuvered himself around a bullet, the robbers already resorting to violence. He could see the magazines that were nestled in compartments on the belts.

Another sense of danger hit him and he swerved around three others, distantly hearing them whack into the brick wall behind him and, thankfully, not into the crowd or through a window and into an observer.

Raising his hand he shot a solid formation of his web into the chest of the right hand man, causing him to fall backwards and land on the concrete with a thud, his gun rolling out of his unconscious hand.

The left hand man shot another round at him, though missing wildly from the panic and stress. Letting go of his swinging web, Spider-man curved his back into position and fell gracefully and deliberately towards the armed robber. The man's eye shot wide in fear as he fumbled with the next magazine, having quickly run out of bullets.

He let out an almost feral sound as Spider-man landed in front of him. The man stood rigid and tense, not sure of what to expect. Peter's leg shot out quickly and swiped the legs out of from underneath the man, a startled cry coming from him as he fell to the ground, landing awkwardly on his arm.

Dismissing the man as he groaned in pain and held his injured limb, Peter turned to the man holding the hostage. He recognized the look in the man's eyes as they bore into his own masked ones. Quickly, so not to give the man time to squeeze the small trigger of the pistol lodged at the woman's temple, he shot out a web to his gun, knocking it uselessly to the floor.

The man roared with rage and grabbed the hostage's neck, causing her to make a chocked noise as he windpipe was suddenly cut off.

She looked towards Spider-man with pleading eyes and he aimed at the man's face, shooting the web into his face so that it cut his eyesight.

More from shock than any danger to himself, the man let go of the woman and clawed at the solid substance that had spread itself onto him. He gasped in large gulps of breath as if to convince himself that he still had the ability of breathing.

The woman saw her opportunity and dashed from him and into the mob of officers as they rushed towards the fallen criminals, hoping to somehow interact with the famous Spider-man as well.

With out a word, Peter shot a web towards a building and pulled himself up, shooting out once again to turn the corner and head to his clothes once more.

Through the tiny holes in his mask, he could feel the wind rushing into him, now going towards the wind making his movements more forceful and power driven.

Dropping onto the top of the building, Spiderman crawled over the ledge and down the wall once more, eager to get back to his clothes so he could get to the daily Bugle and then home to MJ and cease her obvious worry.

As Spider-man, now converting to Peter Parker; pulled off his mask and pulled on his pants over the tight material, he failed to notice a shocked face as he pulled out his phone and zoomed in on him, clicking a button and capturing him in an instant picture.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Racing towards the huge looming building of the most popular newspaper in the city, Anthony gripped his phone tightly.

It seemed almost impossible but it was true, he had managed to capture THE Spider-man's real identity.

He had just finished his day of work and was waiting for his wife to get home from collecting his children from their nana's, both him and his wife having to work all day to support their family. It was disappointing but neither of them had been able to take care of them, as it had been a holiday for the children.

He had flicked on a lamplight and looked around at the small unimpressive apartment, deciding to settle into his favorite chair by the window overlooking the alley. As he picked up his prepared sandwich he had noticed a flicker of red from the corner of his eye and watched in disbelief as Spider-man, defender of the city, crawled down the opposite wall. It had brought as smile to his face as he thought of when he would tell his children, having told bedtime stories of the legendary web swinger for the past year.

In astonishment and awe he had gasped as the hero of his family and city, pulled off the mask to reveal a set of blue eyes and young, younger than he could have ever expected, face. In an almost trance like state he had pulled out his camera phone (courtesy of his office after working there for 15 years) and snapped a photo him, careful to show some of the uniform and face.

Gripping his phone even tighter he slid through the doors of the busy building and shot into the elevator, nearly bouncing with excitement. If he managed to get a good deal on this photo, then his family could live in a suitable house. Go to a good school in a good neighborhood with plenty of clothes and food. There was no doubt in his mind that these pictures were priceless. People had already risked their lives just to get mediocre shots of him with his mask.

The elevator door burst open and he dimly ignored the sense of guilt at what he was about to do.

Heading straight to the secretary of what he assumed to be the head of the newspaper, he spoke urgently as she looked up and smiled at him, "I need to see the boss of this newspaper. I have information on Spider-man."

She stood up quickly and in a heavily accented voice, gestured and spoke, "Right this way."

Opening the door he walked stiffly into the room, trying to avoid the penetrating gaze of the man as he smoked on a cigar.

The man at the desk spoke through the cigar at him, "Well, are you just going to waste my time?"

Stuttering, Anthony gripped his phone and tried to form a proper sentence, "I…. I…. He…" He was never a very upstanding man and tended to have difficulty forming sentences when intimidated.

A door opened behind him and he nearly fell over in shock as the very man he was about to turn over walked through the door.

The head of the Daily Bugle took the cigar out of his mouth and gestured at the seemingly ordinary arrival, "Ah, Parker. What pictures do you have of spidey today? They better not be crap!"

The man glanced at Anthony, not missing the awe like expression adorning his face, and smiled in slight confusion before heading over to the desk, "I'm so sorry I'm late, the bus stalled and I had to run all the way over here,"

Noticing the aggravated expression, the man known as Parker continued nervously, "I got some pictures of him, though he asked again if you could please stop making up those stories about him."

Anthony frowned, but wasn't this 'Parker' man Spider-man? Why would he refer to himself as though he was another person?

The man popped the cigar back into his mouth, took a puff as he was sorting through the pictures and mumbled, just loud enough to hear, "Can't wait to make to print these ones. 'Spidey menace strikes again'…."

Then it hit Anthony. Parker was Spider-man's Clark Kent…. The hero that the city had loved and, at times, hated couldn't always be hero, he needed food and accommodation just like everyone else.

A silence settled over the room and Anthony continued to stare at his hero, not noticing that he was making him uncomfortable.

The booming voice of the man shot over the room and they both turned to him, "I'll give you 200 for them."

Spider-man looked concerned as he shot back, "But sir, I need the money, I can't miss another rent payment, I still need to pay back all the other ones I've missed. Please sir -"

The man cut him off, "Well boo hoo, Parker. I don't really care. Are you going to take it or not?"

The young man nodded in disappointment and Anthony felt a wave of guilt settle over him as he realized what he was about to do was going to effectively ruin his children's hero's life.

A smile lit the big mans face and he gestured towards Anthony, "Anyways Parker, this man over here said he had some important eye witness information regarding your pal, Spider-man."

Looking towards 'Parker' he saw a look of horror contort over his features that was quickly masked. They faced each other as Anthony regarded him.

He knew all of a sudden, that he couldn't do it. No matter how much money that meant or how much easier his life would be. The city needed its hero after all and this Parker fellow needed his source of income, even if it was measly and not what he really deserved.

Turning back to the big man who was more than displeased with his silence, he didn't miss the gulp that Spider-man suddenly took as he spoke, "I…I……... I heard that he could see through walls…."

Not caring at how dumb he sounded he turned back to Spider-man and felt an instant rush of affection for the young hero as the young mans smile spread over his face.

The big man, although, was not impressed as he stood up in fury and yelled at Anthony, "You wasted my time with that garbage?!"

Waving a finger between Spider-man and Anthony he yelled again, "You two are going to get out of my office right now!"

The both stood hurriedly and bolted for the door.

Anthony tucked his phone into his pocket and entered the elevator, turning around to see the famous Spider-man collecting his money.

Yeah, it was worth it.

He couldn't wait to tell his kids.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I assume that SOMEONE would have seen him. I mean, it's a city!

Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, I would really like to know how it went since I have never done a Spiderman fic before.


End file.
